Te amaré por siempre
by Kiseki 1D
Summary: — ¿kankuro-kun? — ¿Hm? — ¿T-tú me amas? Y él sonríe sinceramente. — Claro que sí, mi amor. El corazón de ella late a mil por hora, y, se equivoca, bien grande. Hace lo que nunca debió hacer: Se ilusiona... — Ya… no puedo más. Y fue inevitable. Sari huyendo, ¿quién lo diría? Se va, como para no volver. Sin saber que lleva consigo algo, algo con lo que no podrá olvidarlo. Jamás.


**Hola lectores :) bueno, edite esto porque después de tanto pensar se me ocurrió algo muy bueno . hacer una comedio romantica (? llena de amor y amistad y bueno, aún está en proceso.. Espero que les guste.  
**

_**INTRODUCCIÓN**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un día pasa, pasa que estás de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor.

_Se acerco a su cama dejando su limpio uniforme preparado, bufando por lo bajo al escuchar a su madre dandole ordenes._

**Bajo las escaleras de ese enorme edificio acomodando su chaqueta negra de cuero ignorando a las personas a su alrededor.**

Ni siquiera quieres ser tú.

_Miro al espejo sintiendose desacuerdo consigo misma y empezo a peinar su largo cabello marrón._

**Se coloco sus anteojos de sol dando un toque sexy y se acerco a su amada motocicleta**

Solo quieres salir corriendo.

_Se puso su uniforme, deseando que ese día sea diferente a los demás.._

**Arranco y acelero, dejando que su instinto lo llevara adonde sea... Lejos.**

Salir a toda hostia del sitio en el que estás.

_Bajo la ventanilla de la puerta trasera del auto. Se acerco, apoyando su cabeza y dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro y jugara con su cabello. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando, pero los abrió de golpe al escuchar algo.._

**Acelero pasando entre los autos, el viento golpeaba fuertemente su rostro y el disfrutaba esa sensación. Se detuvo en un semaforo en rojo y desvio su vista hacia un costado..**

Y de repente pasa, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado.

_Miro un poco hacia el costado, donde habia un chico mirandola burlonamente. Lo miro arqueando una ceja. El solo río y dijo algo que la enfurecio._

**Miro a la chica que estaba apoyada en la ventanilla del auto.. A simple vista parecia un angel, observo con delicadeza sus facciones tan finas. De repente, insconcientemente dijo algo que hizo que ella volteara a verlo..**

Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo...

**_-¡Fea!... ¡Sí tú!... Fea.-dijo llamando su atención- _**

**_Ella lo miro con odio, se aparto bruscamente de la ventana y miro al frente.._**

**_Él se acerco con su moto, apoyando sus manos en la ventana.._**

**_Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, haciendole un cosquilleo en el estomago de los dos._**

**_-la próxima intenta no asustar a los demás- se burlo él-_**

**_-por suerte no habra próxima, imbecil-_**

**_En ese momento ella subió la ventanilla de vidrio y el auto se puso en marcha._**

... NUNCA.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Abrió sus ojos negros al sentir una molestia. Se levanto perezosamente, apagando su despertador. Camino hasta el baño, despojandose de sus prendas, abrió la ducha. Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, quitandole el sueño.

Una vez vestida, peino su corto cabello castaño y camino hasta la habitación de alado y la abrió acercandose a la cama.

-Yukata, despierta, ya es hora- dijo mientras movia a la chica que estaba profundamente dormida- ¡Yukata!- llamo más fuerte y al ver que ella no despertaba estiro las sabanas haciendo que ella cayera al piso-

-¡Matsuri!- exclamo la chica de ojos marrones levantandose-

Matsuri río por lo bajo y le dijo que ya era tarde.

Una vez que las dos amigas estuvieron listas, bajaron a desayunar.

-¿Qué haras ahora?- preguntó la pelinegra a su amiga.

-pues, iré a buscar empleo, tengo clases recién en la tarde- contesto la castaña mientras le daba un sorbo a su cafe.

-Pero si con mi empleo como diseñadora de eventos estamos bien.

-Lo sé, pero también nos ayuda bastante el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres. Si consigo un empelo con buena paga, estaremos mejor.

-Hn. Tienes razón- suspiro ella, la verdad es que económicamente no estaban muy bien, así que estaria bien que ella trabajara.

-Ojala mamá y papá estuvieran aca- dijo melancolicamente Matsuri.

-Si, ojala. Pero ellos ya no estan, así que tenemos que salir adelante por ellos.

-Sí.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¡Kya! No puedo creer que empezaremos la universidad – gritaba emocionada una peli rosa –

-Sakura no grites, me dejaras sorda – se quejaba su amiga Ino –

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada – decía la peli rosa mientras daba saltitos de emoción –

-Ya lo sé – dijo sonriendo ella – lo bueno de todo es que estaré con mi Sai-kun – chillo ahora ella –

-Al menos tu si tienes novio – dijo deprimida Sakura –

-Tranquila Sakura, ya encontraras al indicado – le sonrió su amiga – ahora terminemos de empacar que mamá nos llevara después de almorzar ya que papá está en un viaje de negocios –

-Sí, además hay que estar allá hoy en la tarde – dijo Sakura mientras seguía metiendo ropa en su maleta –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-Temari, sal de mi habitación, quiero dormir – se quejaba un chico pelirrojo –

-Gaara tienes que prepararte para ir a la universidad – su hermana prácticamente lo tironeaba para que se levante –

-Ya lo sé, pero faltan algunas horas todavia – dijo mientras se tapaba con la almohada, de pronto sintió algo frio sobre su cuerpo y se levanto sorprendido dándose cuenta de que su hermana le había tirado un vaso con agua - ¡Temari! – se quejo –

-Vos me obligaste – dijo sacándole la lengua – ahora prepárate, en una hora nos vamos –

-Maldita sea la hora que decidí mudarme contigo a Konoha– gruñio –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Dos pelinegros estaban en frente de un gran edificio, uno más alto de cabello largo y el otro de mirada seria, traían consigo una valija.

-Bien, llegamos – hablo el pelinegro mayor – tu nuevo apartamento Sasuke – dijo mientras miraba a su hermano que estaba serio –

-Hmp, entremos – y sin más tomo la valija y se encamino seguido por su hermano –

-Y… ¿te gusta? – le pregunto a Sasuke cuando estaban en el ascensor –

-Hmp, está bien – dijo como si nada mientras su hermano lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que su hermano fuera así –

-Aquí es, departamento numero 15 – dijo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y la habría –

-Me gusta – dijo Sasuke mientras se introducía y veía su apartamento –

No era muy grande ni muy pequeño. Constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina comedor y una sala de estar donde había un sofá grande y dos individuales y un plasma enorme en frente.

-Me alegra que te guste – sonrió su hermano – bueno Sasuke, te tengo que dejar – dijo algo triste y vio como su hermano hacia una mueca – tranquilo, que volveré el mes que viene a quedarme un tiempo –

-Hmp, como sea – se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor – adiós – se despidió mientras su hermano salía por la puerta –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un una casa un rubio desesperado buscaba algo por todos lados tirando todo y haciendo un verdadero desorden.

-¿Dónde están? – decía mientras revolvía un cajón con papeles – los perdí 'dattebayo – lloriqueaba mientras se jalaba los pelos –

-Naruto ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUÉ PASO AQUI?! – un señor algo mayor de cabello blanco entraba y al ver el desorden abrió los ojos como platos – NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? –

-Jiraiya perdí mis papeles para la universidad – decía desesperado revolviendo papeles –

El peli blanco suspiro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Naruto, yo tengo tus papeles de universidad – al decir esto vio la cara de asesino de su ahijado –

-¿y recién me lo dices? 'dattebayo – dijo mientras se caía de espaldas al suelo –

-Jeje lo siento – dijo el mayor rascándose la nuca con una gotita en su frente –

Naruto se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba su padrino y tomo los papeles de la universidad.

-Me iré a preparar para mi primer día en la universidad – sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Iba tan molesto, caminando a paso apurado, llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y todo por culpa de su despertador que no sonó. Estaba caminando hacia la academia, mientras guardaba un montón de cosas en un maletín café, que llevaba sujeto en una mano.

—Maldita sea, llego tarde –se decía apurado.

Ella iba por la calle, había salido corriendo, pues estaba apurada y había estado caminando todo ese tiempo por las calles. No estaba prestando atención a nada, sólo a sus pensamientos.

Dicen que en una esquina convergen muchas cosas, encuentros destinados, o tal vez sólo fuesen casualidades de la vida, pero en aquel instante no sólo se cruzaron dos miradas, sino dos vidas que hasta ahora no conocían la existencia de la otra.

La chica tropezó debido al taco de su zapato negro, cayendo en los brazos de un joven, quien la atrapó para que no cayera al suelo.

Y sus ojos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Reviews?**

**Gracias.**


End file.
